mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Russell
Jin Russell (ジン・ラッセル Jin Rasseru) is the current leader of the community No Name. Despite his age Jin is a rather smart boy and quick to adapting to situations. As the leader he strives to improve on his knowledge and has even taken ques from Izayoi to become a better leader. Appearance Jin is a blue eyed young boy of average height for his age with tealish green hair, his bangs drop from the outer sides, leaving some space in his middle forehead, with a little piece of hair up top. He wears a very long sandy colored robe. For some reason Jin continues to wear the robe despite it being too large for him to the point the sleeves cover his hands and the robes completely hide his feet. He wears a white shirt with a red shirt type clothing on top of that. The inside of the hood on his cloak is also red. Personality Despite his age Jin is rather mature for his age. He is willing to take the fall for the sake of others and studies hard to become a better leader. His sense of responsibility is so strong that he will keep promises no matter what, even if it means abandoning his own goals for the sake of fulfilling that oath. Originally he lacked confidence and commented that he relied on Black Rabbit to get by. He feels shame for his past actions and works hard to become a better leader, making him rather diligent and striving to be more confident in his abilities. However he is empathetic to those in a similar situation as himself, being rather shocked that Sandora became a Floor Master when she was so young and feeling sorry for the people who were tricked into Garo's Gift Games. When it comes to matters of chastity, he can also become quite embarrassed in the most awkward situations that Sandora drags him into, such as when she took a bath with him, Percher, Highness and Rin. In the end though Jin's priority is reclaiming the stolen Flag and Name of the community. To that point he studies as much as possible to become a better asset to the community. While he is afraid of failure he is more willing to learn from disappointment than remain traumatized by it. By the end Jin becomes more assertive in his decisions and actions, but not to the point of reckless behavior. He still keeps in mind the condition of his community and its members and makes the best decisions based on the facts given. Background Jin's parents are unknown, but he was raised with care by those of the community he belonged to. During his childhood he became friends ith his fellow community memeber Lily, and Sandora of the Salamandra. One day a Demon Lord attacked the community, completely decimating it and stripping both name and banner from the organization. With the older and core members of the organizationeither taken as slaves or banished, Jin was left in charge as he was the tallest and the oldest of the remaining children, minus Black Rabbit. Part 1 Volume 1 Jin was waiting for Black Rabbit to return with the new guests, but was suprised to know there were three instead of two. Once Black Rabbit left to go find Izayoi, Jin took Asuka and You inside of the Little Garden. He explained several things, such as the transparent curtains and the races living within the Garden. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Jin was in charge of the negotiations with the other Communities in the setting up of an Alliance, Will-O-Wisp, Six Scars, No Name and another Community that has bad blood with No Name before. Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Gifts and Abilities Gifts Contractor: A rare Gift that is said to belong to those descedent of King Solomon. The ability to summon Geniers that have their essence stored in item form with a contract. For Percher's case, it is a ring. It is also hinted that his Gift is not fully utilised yet and the Ouroboros Community led by his Highness seeks to develop his Gift if he joins them. Natural Abilities Intellect: Jin possesses an intelligence that is uncommon to his age and development. By studying with Izayoi and following his examples, Jin has been able to improve on his critical thinking and adapting skills while also growing in several aspects. *''Analytical Abilities: Jin is able to detect what gift people use based on information he has, like he did in Episode 3 when he finds that the tree's of the Garo's Residential District possess a certain power. He was able to deduce the source (Leticia Draculea) of the odd circumstances of the Gift Game's stage area and of Galdo Gasper's change into a demonkind Tiger. *Negotiation'': By studying with Izayoi and following his examples, Jin has developed in negotiation and leadership skills. He took the lead in speaking with Percher regarding herself, her community and the game rules, and was able to add the additional rule of adding a time limit to the game in order to have the date for the continuation be pushed forward. Trivia *Jin is stated to be a descendent of King Solomon. *While "chibi" means short, the "o" part is a respectful addition to a word, to indicate greatness in Japanese. The final result would be something like calling him, "Great Lord Runt." So the additional respectfulness on the word chibi is just heightening Izayoi's casual disregard for Jin's inherited position, especially when he adds the respectful -sama to the end of the pet name. (Credit goes to Baka Tsuki for the information regarding the nickname!!) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:No Names